Peculiarities
Peculiarities, also known as peculiarnesses, are special powers peculiars are gifted with. As said in Library of Souls, a peculiar's soul (containing their peculiarity) is precious. Peculiarities manifest in their own time; some in infancy, others not until they are quite old. Known Pecularities * Pyrokinesis (Emma Bloom, Olive Abroholos Elephanta in film only) * Agrokinesis (Fiona Frauenfeld, unnamed peculiars in Amazonia loop) * Levitation (Olive Abroholos Elephanta, Floating baby, Emma Bloom in film only, unnamed peculiars in Atlas Mountain loop) * Aerokinesis (Emma Bloom) (film only) * Invisibility (Millard Nullings, Radi Bekhmanatov) * Peculiar-Hollow connection (Jacob Portman, Abraham Portman, H, Unnamed Hollow Hunters) * Bee Control (Hugh Apiston) * Super Strength (Bronwyn Bruntley, Victor Bruntley) * Re-animation (Enoch O'Connor) *Backmouth (Claire Densmore) * Shapeshifting (Ymbrynes, Caul, Mr. Barron in film only) * Time Manipulation (Ymbrynes) * Levitating objects (Unnamed old man) * Telekinesis (Melina Manon, unnamed peculiar, Caul (after stealing power), Moss Parker (limited to foodstuffs)) * Omnilingualism (Benteret) * Flight (Unnamed girl, unnamed little girl, unnamed peculiar) * Echolocation (The Bone Brothers) * Mental bond (The Bone Brothers) * Sonic scream (The Bone Brothers) * Cryokinesis (Althea Grimmelwald, Mr. Gleeson in film only) * Opening locks (Unnamed boy) * Telepathy (The twin girls at the beach, unnamed prisoner) * Regeneration (Sam, Don Fernando, Farmer Hayworth) * Snake-charming (Snake-Charmer Girl) * Fire Resistance (The Matchstick Men) * Healing abilities (Pompey, Mother Dust) * Water-flooding (Yeth-faru) * Cloud Control (Wolsenwyrsend) * Metal skin (Styl-hyde) * Forked tongue and scaled skin (Princess of Frankenbourg) * Seeing Ghosts (Hildy) * Nightmare Manipulation (Lavinia) * Sea manipulation (Fergus) * Half-simian (Miss Edwards in film only) * Petrification (The Twins in film only) * Finding water in a desert (Alene Norcross) * Finding lost people (Fern, Mayo and June) * Supernatural frequencies (Hawley) * Divining doors (Paul Hensley) * Reading hearts (Miss Annie) *Wind-shaping (Smith) *Transmutation (Unnamed boy) *Sheep-speaking (Unnamed peculiars in Mongolia loop) *Turn day into night (mentioned by Miss Annie) *Donkey Transformation (mentioned by Miss Annie) *Smoke emitting (mentioned by The Falls desk clerk) * Light absorption (Noor Pradesh) * Unknown peculiarity (Angelica) Peculiarities Categories Aggressive Peculiarities This type of peculiarity is, "activated," by the peculiar themselves, such as Emma Bloom's pyrokinesis. Activating these types of peculiarities can attract the attention of any Hollowgast in the area. Other examples of peculiars with this type of ability would be Enoch O'Connor (similar to necrokinesis), Fiona Frauenfeld (agrokinesis), Althea Grimmelwald (cryokinesis), and all ymbrynes (temporal looping). Hydrokinesis (water manipulation) was mentioned by Emma in the Library of Souls. Passive Peculiarities This type of peculiarity is on all the time. The user cannot control it, and therefore cannot, "activate," it. It is unknown if these peculiarities attract hollowgasts, unless the peculiarity is directly related to them, such as it is with Jacob Portman. In the beginning, his ability to sense and see hollowgasts is out of his control, although towards the end of Hollow City, he develops a stronger connection with them, which he can choose to "activate" or not. Another example of this is Olive Elephanta, who floats constantly. If not for her weighed shoes, she would float into the sky and never come down. Millard Nullings is always invisible and it is implied that he slowly became invisible. Physical Peculiarities Physical peculiarities are abilities that are built into the body, such as Claire Densmore's backmouth or how Hugh Apiston's body has adapted to store bees without harming himself. Internal Peculiarities Internal peculiarities consist of powers that locked within the mind, like Jacob's ability to see hollows or Horace Somnusson's prophetic dreams of the future. Elemental Peculiarities These peculiars are probably known to have elemental peculiarities such as Emma's pyrokinesis and others that are still unknown. Uncertain Peculiarities These peculiar abilities are can fit into multiple types of peculiarities. Hugh's ability to control bees (entomopathy) could be considered aggressive because he can will them to do his bidding, but it could also be thought of as passive as sometimes the bees living in him make= appearances without him meaning for them too, such as when he is eating or in response to strong emotions, such as anger. It could also be considered a physical peculiarity due to the fact that his body has adapted to the horde of bees residing in his stomach. Gallery Emma Bloom.png|Pyrokinesis Floatingolive.gif|Levitation Painted head.png|Backmouth Hugh.jpg MPHfPC Olive thermokinesis.jpg MPHfPC Fiona's peculiarity.jpg|Chlorokinesis MPHfPC Hugh's peculiarity.jpg Levitation.gif MPHfPC Claire's backmouth.jpg Tumblr o43blwHLud1ubz4o1o10 250.gif|Shapeshifting MPHfPC Olive's pyrokinesis.gif|Pyrokinesis MPHfPC plant cocoon.jpg MPHfPC Mr. Gleeson's peculiarity.jpg|Cryokinesis MPHfPC Stone Gaze.jpg|Petrification Melina Manon telekinesis.png|Telekinesis Category:Peculiardom